In the past, electronic devices have had a stigma of isolated operation. Each device was manufactured to be self-sustaining and able to achieve its own individual purpose without interacting with other devices. As technology has progressed, connectivity among devices has increased. Many different forms of connectivity have been developed, for performing various types of operations that involve two or more electronic devices. Such connectivity can be wired or wireless. For example, computers can be connected to one another via the Internet, printers can be connected to computers via USB cables or wirelessly, and the like.
Personal area networks such as Bluetooth provide a mechanism for establishing wireless connectivity between and among local electronic devices. Other, more wide-ranging wireless communications mechanisms include Wi-Fi, GSM, 3G, 4G, and the like.
In general, such wireless communications mechanisms require significant effort on the part of the user to establish and maintain a connection. For Bluetooth connections, a “pairing” procedure must be invoked before devices are able to talk to one another. In addition, some users have concerns about security of data being transmitted across wireless communications paths such as Bluetooth. Such limitations and requirements can act as a significant barrier to use and adoption of the technology.
Recently, many smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, netbook computers, and other devices have been introduced that provide cellular network connectivity, Bluetooth connectivity, WiFi, and the like, as well as providing onboard cameras. With the introduction of such mobile devices comes a need for them to interface with other electronic devices. However, existing mechanisms for establishing wireless connectivity among such devices are limited and burdensome.